The Reason For All Fights
by Ss-Miny-Otaku-Lover
Summary: One-Shot! Did you ever wonder why couples love to fight so much? I did...this is my answer. Filled with Fluffy, Mushy, Sweet and Sappy all the way down to the core. SS ET


The Reason For All Fights  
  
Disclaimer: *young fifteen year old teenage girl walks into a room and bows* Hello? Is anyone out there? *soda can gets thrown at her* Ha! You missed! *a pencil is thrown* Ow..Nice aim though! Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me because I don't own a damm thing. NOT A BLOODY DAMM THING! It belongs to those lucky bastards Clamp. So..no suing shall be allowed..I'm lucky to have five cents to my name! That's right, I'm poor! That's why I NEED that job! But.back to the Disclaimer..*opens mouth to say something and then closes it* I Don't Own A Bloody Thing...  
  
This one of those stories that I wrote spur of the moment, completely irrelevant in what I'm really supposed to be doing..which is my English Term Paper. Bad Otaku-chan! So I decided that I needed a break from..doing..not a damm thing. I really should start on that soo. But before I do, this story will be eating away at my soul so I'm gonna write it before I forget the whole plot.  
  
---Here We Go!---  
  
"You Inconsiderate Conceited Ass-Hole!" yelled a young girl around the age of seventeen. Her usual cheerful emerald eyes were burning in rage as she looked up angrily at a young boy about the same as her. Her auburn hair was disheveled and her face was turning pink from not breathing.  
  
"Will You Just Listen To Me! Dammit I Can't Even Get A Word Out With You!" growled the boy. His amber eyes glaring at the short girl in front of him. She was up to his shoulder and he was surprised that such a small girl could have a voice that big. He saw her cross her arms and turn away from him. He sighed and ran a hand through his own disheveled chocolate colored hair. 'What am I gonna do now?' he thought sadly. He looked at the girl in front of him and noticed that she was shaking violently. Her sobbing was faint but he heard her and it made his heart break into pieces. It hurt him more than anything to know that he had done this to the women he loved. He figured out a long time ago after their Sophomore trip to the beach, that his feeling toward the girl were no longer just strong feelings of friendship, but true love. After that day, he made sure to never let his angel out of his sight again until he had told her his feelings. He was hoping to do that today, but with the way things were going so far, he didn't think that would work out quite the way he planed.  
  
Walking over to the shaking girl, he hugged her from behind, letting his arms rest around her neck. Gasping softy, she wriggled out of his embrace and looked with tear-stained eyes up at him.  
  
"Don't you dare Li. Not after what you did." She whispered broken- heartedly, hugging herself; and the way she said his last name left a foul taste in her mouth. She hadn't called him 'Li' in over seven years, and the way she said it made his heart drop to his stomach. She couldn't believe that he would do something like this. He never seemed like the type of person that would have the heart to do this. Ever since she had befriended him, she saw a side of him that was rarely seen. Even his family admitted that they were shocked to see that he has changed from the cold heart-less, and un-emotional boy, into a caring young man. Even though, he only showed his gentler side to her, she didn't mind. She cared for him more than anything in the world. At first, she was confused by her emotions, and the way he acted around her, but after her best friend, Tomoyo, helped her straighten out her emotions, she realized that she was indeed in love with one of her best friends. Syaoran Li, the inconsiderate conceited ass-hole that she loved.  
  
Syaoran winced as he heard his last name come from his love's gentle lips. Seeing that she was sobbing and shaking more violently than before, he once again dared to get closer to her to explain his actions. Wrapping his arms around her once more, he held her tightly, never wanting to let go of the warmness she gave off. She tried to break free from his hold, but she was too weak, and she had to admit that it gave her a feeling of security to be in his arms.  
  
"Shh. Calm down Sakura" his voice was low as she felt his hot breathe on her ear. She gave another heart-breaking sob and he clearly heard her say 'Oh Syaoran' before pulling him closer to her and burrowing her face into his shirt as she continued to cry, warm and safe in his embrace. Syaoran started to whisper consoling words into her ear as he hushed her. Putting his head to rest on top of hers, he rubbed her back and stroked her hair as her crying slowly died down.  
  
Pulling her back, he wiped her tears away with his thumb and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Looking down at her, he realized just how venerable and innocent she looked. And knowing that he caused her this pain will remain a pain in his soul he knows will never go away.  
  
"Please Sakura, let me explain what happened. You miss understood." Syaoran pleaded to his love to let him explain what happened. Sakura looked up and almost wished she hadn't. Looking into those deep amber eyes of his made her melt and she had no choice but to nod. Hearing him give a sigh of relief, Sakura let a tiny smile out. 'He's just soo cute, I can't be mad at him for long' she thought, her head was lowered and she was staring at the concrete, afraid that if she would look back into his eyes all of her love would come out and she didn't want to scare him away because he didn't feel the same way.  
  
But Syaoran had other plans. He had waited for a long enough time to admit to himself that he was in love with Sakura, and he gathered up all of his courage to tell her today, and by God he was going to tell her today! It was hard enough for him to be even remotely near her without doing something that would give away his little secret love. But, that's where Syaoran was actually happy that it took Sakura some time to understand things. At times, when he wanted to confess his love for her by showing how much he cared didn't work. Syaoran had to admit that Sakura was a little dense, but the way her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, and the way her soft pink glossed lips pouted made her all too adorable. She was caring, considerate, gentle, intelligent, loving..and stunningly beautiful, but even the words he came up with didn't do the girl justice. If he had dream up the perfect girl, she wouldn't even come close to the angel standing in front of him. Taking a shaky breath, Syaoran closed his eyes for a moment and explained what happened.  
  
---FlashBack---  
  
Today was Tomoyo and Eriol's anniversary. It had been one year since Eriol had confessed his love to Tomoyo. At first, she was hesitant about accepting his love and she didn't really know what her feelings about him where. She knew that she always liked Eriol as a friend..true he was a very close best friend that she saw everyday, every hour, every minute and talked to him about her deepest desires and secrets. And true that if she had trouble sleeping she would call Eriol and no matter how late it was, he would always pick up the phone and whisper soothing words to her so that she would calm down. Once, he actually came over to comfort her when she was alone at home, and there was a thunderstorm outside, and when he came, his clothes were soaked and he was wet to the core, but still, all he could think about was her. But she didn't feel any romantic feelings toward him, did she?  
  
It was only one day, when she dragged a perfectly willing Eriol, to help her set up Sakura and Syaoran, that she realized she had feelings, very strong feelings toward the blue haired, azure eyed boy. That day, under the Cherry Blossom Tree, they sealed their love for each other and made a vow to keep that love until the day they die and beyond.  
  
So on this day, Eriol and Tomoyo planned a party for all of their closest friends; Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Meiling and of course, Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo was in her kitchen with Eriol and in the living room, Takashi was currently telling another one of his stories.  
  
"And did you know, that watches were actually invented to show how much time you had left to live? The ancient Mesozonians believed that once the sun set, it was a symbol of death, so later on, when sun dial's where invented they were to show-Ack!"  
  
"Not Now Takashi!!" Chiharu leaped from the couch and was currently strangling Takashi, who was over exaggerating the pain that he was in.  
  
"Hoe? He was lying?" asked a clue-less Sakura looking around the room. Meiling sighed, Naoko and Rika sweet-dropped, Chiharu was still trying to kill off her lying boyfriend, Takashi was enjoying the attention his girlfriend was giving him, and Syaoran was smiling at Sakura.  
  
Today he was going to tell her. This was the day. There is no turning back from this point, he was going to do it and nothing was going to stop him. Once a Li man set their mind on something, they will go at it full force until they get it. 'This is it' he thought, 'it's now or never, and frankly, I don't want it to be never.' Seeing that everyone was back to normal and talking amongst themselves, he decided that this was the best time. Getting up from where he was sitting, he walked over to Sakura who was talking to Meiling.  
  
"Excuse me Ladies, but if you don't mind, I need to steal her away" he said in a charming voice as he grabbed a light hold of a giggling Sakura. Meiling winked at Syaoran and he gave her a not-right-now glare. She just laughed and waved bye to Sakura who was looking quite confused.  
  
"Syaoran wha-"  
  
"Shh. Just follow me. I have to talk to you, it's very important and if I don't get this out, I'll explode. Just promise you'll listen" hearing his pleading voice, Sakura nodded a 'yes' and let him lead her away from the party. 'I wonder what's soo important..I hope I didn't do anything to upset him' she thought and tried to think of what Syaoran was going to tell her.  
  
Suddenly, a crash was heard from the kitchen and a very noticeable slap sound. The room got deathly quite as a sobbing Tomoyo ran out from the kitchen and into the safe confines of her room, slamming the door shut.  
  
Following her was a wet Eriol who had a red mark on his left cheek. Ignoring every person in the room, he ran after Tomoyo and started to bang on the door.  
  
"Tomoyo! Open the door!" he yelled, and proceeded to slam the door to Tomoyo's room. A whimpering 'No' was her answer. Eriol sighed and placed his head on her door. Realizing that he was not alone, he turned to face the other seven people in the room.  
  
Without words, he gave the girls a desperate look and they understood completely. Eriol moved out of the way and walked over to Syaoran, who was resistant in letting Sakura go, and Takashi. All of the girls scrambled over to Tomoyo's door and called out for her to open it. The door opened and a millisecond later, it closed. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the three guys stood together not saying a word.  
  
"Damm! What did ya do man?" Takashi asked, the silence and anxiety getting to him. Eriol sighed and ran a hand threw his wet hair.  
  
"I don't know really. All I said was that I think she should leave the camera alone for today. I thought that since she always has it with her and she's always taping, I thought that she could..I don't know..not use it today" Eriol answered.  
  
"You do know who you're talking to right?" asked Syaoran in a some-what sarcastic tone. Eriol glared at him but then realization struck his eyes and he smacked his forehead making stray water particles splatter.  
  
"Shit, what did I do?" Eriol asked no one in particular. Just then, the door opened and all three guys looked up to see who would come out. It was..  
  
Sakura. Closing the door behind her softly, she turned and walked up to Eriol. Looking up at him, she said nothing, but her eyes said it all. And Eriol did a very bad booboo. Sakura was about to walk away, but Syaoran took hold of her arm in a strong grip, but not so hard that he would hurt her.  
  
"Sakura, I still needa talk to you. Maybe we should go and leave Eriol and Tomoyo to solve their own problems." Sakura looked at him through her lashes; a shocked expression adorned her face as she repeated what he just said.  
  
"Leave Tomoyo alone? Who do you think I am Syaoran? I don't do that to my friends, no matter how small the problem is, I will be there for them. You of all people should know that Syaoran." She told him scathingly and pulled her arm out of Syaoran's grip. She turned to walk away but Eriol stood in her way.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sakura. Everything will work out on it's own. Besides, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko are in there to help her. Don't worry, Tomoyo can't stay mad at me for too long. Just remember, the best part about fighting is the after." He smiled that mysterious smile of his and went to walk into Tomoyo's room. Sakura was about to tell him that the door was closed, but shut her mouth when he saw her enter Tomoyo's room with ease. 'hmm I thought they locked the door..' She thought, looking confused. She was about to walk away, but Syaoran was in front of her this time. She sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Syaoran, let me go" she demanded.  
  
"No!" was his stubborn reply. Her big, bright emerald eyes widened in shock. "You heard what Eriol said, she has Rika and Chiharu and Meiling to help her through this, listen Sakura, I really need to talk to you. This can't wait! When I'm done you can go back I promise!" 'No doubt she will probably never look at me the same way again. She'll probably hate me anyway' were his "optimistic" thoughts. Sakura looked at him, shock still covered her face.  
  
"Leave? LEAVE?! My God! I Know you can't be this cruel Li Syaoran! I can't just leave my best friend. HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" she screamed and took this advantage that Syaoran was temporarily stunned, to run into Tomoyo's room. There was only one problem..  
  
It was locked. 'This is NOT happening!' Sakura's mind screamed. Tears stung her eyes as she looked back to see Syaoran slowly approaching her.  
  
"Just.Leave Me Alone Syaoran!" she cried out and ran past him, through the front door and towards the park.  
  
"Fuck!" Syaoran cursed himself. 'I have to find her' was his last fleeting thought as he ran after her.  
  
The door of Tomoyo's room slowly opened and five heads peered through the door.  
  
"It's okay. The coast is clear, they just ran out of room" Said Takashi. "And I'm not lying that time either" he laughed. Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko left the room, followed by Meiling and Eriol, whose arm was around a grinning Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, that worked out quite nicely if I do say so myself!" said a smiling Naoko. "See I knew reading that one romance novel would come in handy! Do I know how create a scene or do I know how to create a scene?" she laughed and high-fived and giggling Rika.  
  
"That was great Naoko, a stroke of pure genius!" cried out Meiling. Naoko smiled widely and did a mock bow at her fans while they all laughed and clapped for her.  
  
"Well, now that those two are out of our way, hopefully getting down to business, if ya know what I'm sayin'-"at this Chiharu slapped Takashi's arm, as he and Eriol exchanged knowing looks. "Alright, now I think we, my dear, should get going." Takashi whispered into Chiharu's ear as she blushed wildly and nodded, letting herself be led away by Takashi.  
  
"Wooo Go Chiharu!" Meiling called out to them and Chiharu gave a last fleeting glare before turning the corner with Takashi.  
  
"Yea, well I'm gonna go now too. Nothing for me to do here now. Well it was fun playing match-maker with you guys. If you need anything else give me a call. You know that I would do everything in my power to get a destined couple together. For when there is a naïve couple, I will be there..to pound it into their heads that both of them like each other!" Meiling said saluting, making everyone left in the room laugh. "Sayonara" she waved and left.  
  
"Thanks for your help Meiling!" Tomoyo yelled. Meiling gave a wave with her hand without turning around and continued on her way.  
  
"Well, I have to admit, that worked out okay. And the best part is that we didn't even get caught!" Rika giggled. Looking at her watch, she noticed how late it was getting.  
  
"Geez, how time flies when your playing a trick on someone. I gots to go. See ya'll later" Rika said, and turned towards the door. Rika had her own plans and right now, she was late for them.  
  
"Are you going on a date Rika?" asked a smiling Tomoyo. Rika turned back, cheeks flaming, as she glared playfully at Tomoyo. Exchanges knowing smiles, Rika left.  
  
Now it was only Naoko who was left with Eriol and Tomoyo, and a silence took over them. Naoko looked over at Eriol and he gave her a look. Naoko's eye's widened and then returned to normal.  
  
"Oh yea! Um.I have to go finish a book I was reading..no writing. Yea I didn't.er.finish a book I was readi-WRITING.writing I was writing a book and I have to go because.I didn't finish WRITING it..so.Tata!" after she finished saying her speech, she bolted out the door, leaving Eriol chuckling. 'Smooth Naoko..very smooth' he thought.  
  
"Everybody's gone Eriol" Tomoyo said seductively, licking her lips. "What shall we do all by ourselves?"  
  
"I think we can find something to do Milady" he said, his voice husky as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Mind telling me?"  
  
"Thought I might show you instead" He kissed her, slow at first. Tentative. He felt her hands pushing against his chest, an ounce of protest before her lips parted and her fingers slid over his shoulders and wove together behind his neck.  
  
She was perfect. From her long wavy violet hair, to the tips of her toes. From her wild spirit and boldness to the zaniness and lingering innocence that wrapped around her soul. He watched her eyelids flutter, felt her lashes brush lightly over the bridge of his nose, and tasted the saltiness of her tongue. He could have kissed her for hours, but he drew back.  
  
With their lips touching just a millimeters away, her eyes opened, unfocused and he whispered.  
  
"God I love fighting with you. Even if it's pretend, making up is always the best part" he pulled her tight. He couldn't feel her body through the thickness of his clothes but he could easily remember her gentle curves and lush breasts. And just like their other kisses, they were no longer warm, but suddenly turned hot, and he was starting to burn. Her fingers slipped through his hair, cupping the base of his neck and held him close to her. Her tongue danced with his in a steamy, exotic dance that made him think he was in the tropics instead of in her living room.  
  
Tomoyo reluctantly drew her head away from Eriol and, without words, led him to her bedroom.  
  
---End FlashBack---  
  
"Then I found you here..and here we are. Mad at each other because I was being a complete Idiot. If I would have just said it from the beginning we wouldn't be here! Sakura I didn't mean for it to sound so..God Awful but, I had to tell you and I was becoming desperate." He sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry..Sakura"  
  
He sounded honest enough, and Sakura had already forgiven him, she just didn't say it out loud so that he knew it too. Sakura looked up to look up at Syaoran only to find him staring intently at her, his eyes hot, and somehow, he knew that she understood and wasn't angry with him anymore.  
  
The two were so lost in each other that they didn't notice the rain clouds forming above their heads. The dark black clouds clumping together as droplets began to fall slow at first, then heavier by the second.  
  
Sakura stepped closer to Syaoran, ignoring the fact that they were both getting soaked, and asked the question that was reeling through her mind this entire day. "What did you want to tell me Syaoran"  
  
Suddenly he wasn't afraid anymore, seeing the look in her eyes took away all of the fears that he had bottled up inside of him. The words came out with such ease, he was surprised that he was afraid of doing this in the first place.  
  
"God I love you Sakura. I love you so much it hurts. I never thought that it would be possible knowing me, and God knows, my sisters will be pleased" Sakura let out a tiny giggle. Without even noticing it, they were so close to each other that Syaoran could smell the Cherry Blossom scent that always seemed to linger around her.  
  
"You changed me for the better Sakura, the way I thought about my life and I figured out something" The rain was pouring now, and neither of them noticed. Syaoran looked over at Sakura, and saw the way her clothes stuck to her well shaped teenage body. Clinging, outlining her every delicate curve of her feminine body. He suddenly blushed as he realized the thoughts going through his head. 'What's with me?' he thought.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, was looking at the shirt that now clung to Syaoran's body. It was white, and with the rain, it was now some-what transparent. She saw it cling to his muscle-bound body and his wash-board stomach, and she clearly saw his six-pack and it then dawned on her that he has been in training for over seventeen years. She blushed when she caught herself staring at Syaoran, like a little girl that was caught stealing a cookie.  
  
"Thank you" he heard her whisper.  
  
"For what?" he looked down at the tiny girl in front of him.  
  
"For everything. I love you too Syaoran. I love you soo much" she whispered, a gentle smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Good, now I won't feel bad about doing this" He wove the fingers of both his hands into her mass of auburn hair. It was softer than he'd ever imagined. Silky, just like her skin. He tilted her face up to meet his and her mouth parted slightly, just enough so that she could lick her lips. They were wet and shiny and soft and, hell, he was thinking to much.  
  
His mouth was on hers in less than a heartbeat. Gentle, he told himself. Keep it short and simple and gentle, don't want to scare her away forever. But she sighed, her body relaxed into his and her hands swept up as she felt his hard body before wrapping her hands around his neck. Her hot breath spilled over his tongue, and he forgot all about gentle. Forgot just about everything but the feel of her, the sweet sugar taste of her mouth, and the high-powered electrical shocks of pleasure shooting through his insides.  
  
Their tongues claimed each other in a burning, lust-filled embrace and she purred, her fingers tightening about his neck as her little body rubbed up against his. Every on of his muscles tightened. He could barely breathe.  
  
Pulling apart only because of the necessity for air, millimeters apart Syaoran looked at Sakura and knew that everything is right with the world, Sakura was thinking the same exact thing, everything will be fine just as long as they have each other. And they will, Syaoran will make sure of that, they will be together for the rest of their lives, and forever beyond that.  
  
"Touya's not gonna like you for this" Sakura breathed out. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"I don't care"  
  
And that was all that was said. The rain continued to pour down on the newly found couple as they were locked in a heated embrace. He kissed her, gentle this time. Soft. Never wanting to let go of the one they loved most in the world and as they kissed, their souls combined. Now they would truly be together for the rest of there lives.  
  
-«´¨`·.¸¸.*~Owåri~*.¸¸.·´¨`»-  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A.N. Wow..that has got to be the worst thing I have ever written..*reads over* I'm a disgrace to all writers..*bangs head on computer desk* I would like to apologize..Sorry that I'm not good with the kissing scenes.I haven't really had that experience that..I jus read a lot of romance stories and novels. Please Review and tell me how extremely horrible my writing skills are or, if anyone actually reads this, if anyone likes this..good reviews are nice to read too. *shy smile* besides..i know that I'm gonna get more flames than good reviews.it's ok.I really do appreciate the tips anyone can give me to make my writing better. And if you just hate it and tell me that.I can use your flames and use them to roast marshmallows! Yumm..marshmellows. or.I can just read them..it won't be a surprise for me.I know I suck..ask my friends! Well.I really should finish up my term-paper now...*picks up butterfly net* I would rather catch butterfly's.so.sayonara! *runs off to catch butterfly's* 


End file.
